A change in time
by deant33
Summary: Instead of dying on Halloween, Lily and James get transported back to their 9 year-old bodies, maintaining the mind of their 21-year old selves, right before Severus and Lily meet. What changes will James and Lily make so that they don't get betrayed on that fateful evening? Which friends will they retain? Will they make new ones? UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME


**A change in time**

**A/N: I'm onto my 3****rd**** serious fan fiction. I've changed my main couple to Lily/James for some reason. Actually, no, it's a very good reason, because I felt like it. The other ships include: Frank/Alice, Marlene/Sirius, Dorcas/Remus, Hestia/OC, Emmeline/OC and Severus/Narcissa.**

**The basic plot is that instead of dying on Halloween, Lily and James get transported back to their 9 year-old bodies, maintaining the mind of their 21-year old selves, right before Severus and Lily meet. What changes will James and Lily make so that they don't get betrayed on that fateful evening? Which friends will they retain? Will they make new ones? Time travel, soul-bond fic**

**Chapter one**

(October 31, 1981)

James sat in the living room of his cottage in Godrics Hollow. He was smiling, Lily was taking Harry up to bed, and he wondered how he ended up with his beautiful red-headed wife, and that wonderful 15-month old son.

Harry was the greatest thing to happen to them. And they will soon have another baby, a girl. Lily had told him a week ago, and she was now 8 weeks along. He was to be a father again. And he loved that fact. He was going to have a little baby girl… She'll be named Marlene, after both his and Lily's close friend who died last week.

James frowned, thinking of Sirius who had proposed to Marlene a week before she died. Everyone that they knew had known that they were so obviously in love and he had never cheated on her in the 2 years they were together.

Sirius had been devastated when she died. He took to the firewhiskey and was completely aloof to everyone. That's partially why he had given the secret keeper to Wormtail. He wished he hadn't now. James had worked out one and a half hours ago that he was the traitor.

It was so obvious now to James, Wormtail always played to the biggest bully in the playground, and as soon as he was out of Hogwarts he probably went straight to the bastard. He had to apologise to Remus, for even suspecting that he was the traitor…

That worried James. How would he tell him? "Hi Remus. I thought you were the traitor, but it turns out I was wrong. Please accept my deepest apology. Want a cup of tea? Or Wolfsbane potion? Maybe a bit of hot chocolate?" That would be a very joyful conversation, James snorted.

James' thoughts were brought back to Sirius. How could he tell Sirius that Wormtail was the traitor? Sirius hated being wrong, and more than anything dooming his best friends to death. He knew about it already, almost doing it to Remus when he sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack when Remus was transforming.

James' mind went to Snape. Severus was in love with his Lily, and James knew it. Lily loved James as a husband, but he knew Snape was her best friend before that… He wished he could make amends with the man.

He stood up, sensing a disturbance in the wards around the house. It wasn't Sirius, Peter or Alice; it was obviously an enemy by the reaction of the wards. He frowned, looked at Lily as she came back and then looked at the front door as he saw it open.

"Lily, go it's him! Take Harry and go!" he shouted.

James stood and faced Voldemort. Voldemort laughed his cold laugh. "Do you really think you can stop me James? Such a waste of good, magical, pure blood."

"Go to fucking hell Voldemort. Stupefy!" James cast the stunner at Voldemort but he easily avoided it.

"Crucio!"

"MORDACITAS" James sent the stinging hex down at Voldemort (A/N: Mordacitas is stinging in Latin)

They continued to battle until Voldemort made him hit the floor with a stunner. "Pettigrew betrayed you Potter. Now die, so I can go up and kill your mudblood wife and half-blood son. AVADA KEDAVRA!" and James blacked out, thinking he died.

Until he woke up in his 9-year old body, in the year of 1969.

**A/N2: Short, I know, but I couldn't do much more with this chapter with my limited talent. After this I'll be going back into 1****st**** person, which I'm a much better writer in. This is a Lily/James fic, in no way will Snape fall in love with Lily in this Alternate Universe. Snarcissa ftw! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sirius: Hey Dean**

**Dean: *sighs* yes, Siri?**

**Siri: Do we become Animagi in this?**

**Dean: Yes**

**Siri: Everyone?**

**Dean: Yep. You'll enjoy Marlene's form *winks***

**Siri: Why?**

**Dean: You'll see… *laughs maniacally***

**Siri: I hate you *pouts***

**Dean: I know.**


End file.
